Hard Times, a period fanfic
by Fanfic advocate
Summary: This story takes place during during the Deathly Hallows period. Hermione is struggling with some issues, while Ron and Harry just add to her situation. With all of this they are still trying to find the remaining horcruxes to stop the Dark Lord. *I do NOT own anything Harry Potter related*
1. Chapter 1

It's been five months since the last time Harry, Hermione, and Ron have had any type of safe sanctuary while looking for the remaining horcruxes. They originally had everything figured out dealing with all the ways to stop, you know who, up until Draco intervene. That left our heroes, who should really just be your average 7th year Hogwart students, on the verge of giving up.

Ron was becoming very hopeless paired with some skepticism of ever finding where Draco hid the last two horcruxes. "You need to stop all of this Ronald! There's a reason we're still alive, don't you think we would have been dead ages ago if we weren't supposed to stop Voldermort!" "Blimey! Hermione, don't say that name." Harry and Ron shouted simultaneously.

"I don't give a damn anymore and neither should either of you, don't you think VOLDERMORT would of found us by now anyways, ughhhhhh I can't take both of you right now" Harry and Ron just watched an angry Hermione storm out of the tent, thinking it was best to just let her cool down for now.

"Do you know what's really bothering Hermione, Ron?" A confused face Ron just shrugged towards Harry. "I mean, I'm sure it's partially got something due to our current ongoing predicament, but it seems like something else is bothering her." "I truly don't know mate, but we should definitely just let her come back when she's ready. I doubt she wants to talk to either of us, almost 6 months together nonstop calls for the occasional breakdown." "I guess you're right" a very understanding Harry said.

Most of the day has passed and no sign of Hermione. Harry and Ron started to grow very worried. "Maybe we should go searching, Harry." "Definitely." said a very determined Harry, worried that today could be another day when the Death Eaters try and make a move for their precious lord.

"HERMIONE….HERMIONE….HERMIONE"

"Shush, you twits before someone hears you." a still slightly angry bushy haired girl said.

"Where have you been all bloody day!" "Yeah Hermione, Ron's right, where were you. You could have been captured, or even killed." As Hermione just rolled her eyes at the boys, they didn't get the hint that she just wanted to be alone.

She felt bad for having them worry all day, but from the constant rubbish she puts up with from them she couldn't help but feel they deserved it. "Alright boys, lets head back to the tent for tonight." They followed her like she was the leader of a wolf pack. There was no way they were going to intentionally piss off Hermione for the rest of the night, but Harry and Ron were both determined to find out what was bothering her.

_*back in the tent*_

"Hey, Hermione, we…. are sorry about earlier." "Yes, uh.. very sorry." Ron said while standing behind Harry, scared of Hermione's possible reaction.

"It's whatever" she said while rummaging through her enchanted bag for something to sleep the night away in.

"So, what has really been eating at you all day?"

"Nothing... Harry, please just drop the whole thing."

"How can I drop something that I know is troubling you?"

"Like I said please… just drop it. You don't like it when I get into your business, so please respect mine. Now GOODNIGHT Harry…. Goodnight to you as well Ron."

"Night" from a very sleepy Ron

"Goodnight Hermione, and if you change your mind Ron and I both have listening ears"

It's about 4am Ron is shaking Harry in concern.

"Harry… Harry get up, Hermione is moaning like she's in severe pain.

"She's still asleep, Ron. I'm sure she'd be very upset with us if we woke her."

"Yeah, but… but"

"Ron just-

"You fools, I've been awake. My sincere apologies for waking you, but please just go back to sleep."

"How do you expect us to go back to sleep with you moaning in pain. Why are you even in pain? It's not like we've fought Death Eaters or have recently come across a horcrux to destroy."

"As I said earlier to Harry and I know you overheard, mind your business because it's nothing. Goodnight, Ron."

Harry rolled out of bed feeling pretty refreshed, despite being woken up in the middle of the night. He was also dreaming less so he was tending to sleep better, but he still hasn't decided if that's necessarily a good thing. Especially, considering their current situation with the Dark Lord.

"Hey mate, wake up. Let's see if we can go find something to eat for later. Hermione is actually asleep, so let's just let her be."

Ron replied groggily, "uhh… mhmm… sure let's go."

Hermione woke up and just noticed silence. She was kind of grateful for the peace and quiet. Feeling so grateful she decided to roll back over and doze off a little while longer before the boys returned. She hasn't gotten to take advantage of this kind of sleep since before the beginning of this journey with her best friends.

The boys have returned after two hours with nothing but some berries. Ron is still blaming Harry for scaring off the rabbits, but in reality neither of them would have been able to catch one. They walk into the tent to see Hermione is still sleeping. "Wow, she must have been up all night long." Ron said while shoving most of the berries into his mouth.

Hermione rolled over, still asleep, revealing more of her uncomfy bed. "Aye, Harry what's that on Hermione's bed? Ewww... did she soil the bed?"

"Ron, I'm pretty sure it's just blood. She must have just started her period or has bled through as girls say."

"Either way it's disgusting. At least we now have a reason for her being so bloody bitchy recently, and yes, the pun was 100% intended."

"We've gone almost 6 months without noticing Hermione's particular set of female bound issues, so I doubt she's going to want us bringing anything up." Harry said with an uneasy expression.

"Oh like hell, she's definitely going to hear about this from me."

Hermione has just now woken up for the second time this morning. Now coming to the realization of that very familiar wet, squishy feeling in her pants. She then notices that the lovely silence is gone. Then everything clicked; her best friends are back and currently having a conversation about her period.

"Hey guys, not that listening to your conversation isn't a delight, but could you possibly stop? And maybe perhaps give me some privacy to tidy myself up."

"We could definitely do that as long as you drop that horrible attitude of yours."

"Oh… why yes Ron, how inconsiderate of me for being a bit bossy for wanting some privacy. Sorry I don't appreciate you and Harry looking at my disposed uterine lining.

"Crimey Hermione, obviously we were just joking."

"Don't drag me into this, Ron." coming from Harry, who was giving a very unpleasant glare directed towards Ron.

Hermione was growing more and more irritable as the seconds went by. No matter how brilliant she is, she couldn't wrap her head around why they wouldn't leave. She couldn't help but wonder why these 17 year old boys were acting like 1st year Hogwart students towards a bloody period. This is when she really wished her best friends were females. If they were this wouldn't even be a problem right now.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Hello! Thanks so much for reading the first chapter. I've always read fanfiction and really wanted to write some of my own. Please review and tell me what you liked and what I could improve on. Enjoy_

"So are you just going to stand there?" she asked in a irritable tone

"Oh, right… yeah we're going" Ron said hesitantly in fear of being snapped at.

"Come on Ron lets go look for something else to eat since you ate all of the berries we just brought back"

"Sorry, I was really hungry since you scared off the rabbits." Ron said with a quick smirk

Harry just rolled his eyes, let out a sigh and said "Let's go."

Hermione is finally alone again. This time she's wide awake just lying in her bed, trying to contain the amount of embarrassment she just endured. She realizes that she needs to clean herself up before they return since she snapped about it previously, but she's still trying to deal with the fact that Harry and Ron were having an ongoing conversation about her period. She just finds the whole thing very unsettling. There are very few things the trio doesn't talk about, and Hermione's menstrual cycle is definitely one of them.

Hermione finally brings herself out of bed to get cleaned up when Harry and Ron just arrived back at the tent. She thinks to herself "What impeccable timing they have, I swear."

"Hermione! Are you decent?" Ron shouted from outside the tent.

"No! Please go away for a little while longer." she said with a slightly shushed tone.

"Oh come on, Hermione!" Ron said while growing more and more impatient.

"He's right, Hermione. We haven't been inside all day, and we could really use a rest." Harry said desperately, hoping she'd show some sympathy.

"You guys need to understand that I'm truly sorry for keeping you out, but I just need some more time." Hermione said, almost begging.

"Jesus Christ, how long does it take to clean up some blood. It should just be one bloody swift wand motion." said a now angry Ron. Harry being just as tired and fed up, surprisingly agreed with Ron.

"He's right, Hermione."

Hermione is tearing up, but not from sadness. It's utter rage. How could they be such inconsiderate fools? They literally have no idea what dealing with a period is like and how bloody miserable and inconvenient it can be at times. Do they think I actually enjoy dealing with my period? Let alone while being in the woods with them knowing that I'm currently on it. They'd been dead months ago if it wasn't for me, and I'm being inconsiderate for needing a little more time. How ridiculous.

Hermione stormed outside of the tent to where Harry and Ron are standing. Blood covered pants and all.

"Listen here you ungrateful swine! I've put up with shit for the past 5 months and counting. Never have I onced asked you to do anything that is related to my menstrual cycle, other than telling you to mind your business. We all know you two would of been dead ages ago if I didn't come along, hell you probably would have been dead YEARS ago for that matter. So the one time you guys don't mind your business, and I ask for some more privacy, I think it should be granted undoubtedly. Along with your horrid comments kept to yourselves."

"Are yo-"

"Oh and another thing since you both know so much. Anything that has any type of relation to the female and male reproductive system is viewed as a muggle struggle." she said using air quotations.

"So magic can't intervene with any type of issue along those lines. Just now you know Ronald that it's not one bloody swift wand motion." she said with a mocking tone.

"You know Hermione I have another question. Are you always on your period because you're a bitch everyday." Ron said, knowing this would for sure hurt her

Harry is now realizing that the peace needs to be kept "Okay guys, we have taken this too far."

The boys are now just straight furious with Hermione, as she is with them. All taking offense in different ways from everything said. Hermione being so emotionally crushed and rash stormed into the tent while putting an enchantment on it so they couldn't enter. While the boys tried to blow off some steam by going out again. Maybe they'll be able to bring back something to eat this time.


End file.
